


关于安灼拉为什么不能进厨房

by RoEstel



Series: 英巡大悲1819衍生AU [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables UK & Ireland Tour
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29336385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 安灼拉实在是太厨房杀手了，以至于最有包容力的热安、最粗神经的马吕斯、最闭眼吹安灼拉的格朗泰尔，最后也都不得不禁止安灼拉进入厨房。
Relationships: Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Jean Prouvaire/Original Female Character
Series: 英巡大悲1819衍生AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929376
Kudos: 5





	关于安灼拉为什么不能进厨房

ABC的朋友们相识多年，属于他们的inside joke数不胜数。要选出最为微妙的inside joke的话，安灼拉的厨艺绝对排得上号。

一是因为你很难想象如此前途大好的地检官、各种方面都令人觉得完美无缺的安灼拉竟然会是个厨房杀手。

二是安灼拉实在是太厨房杀手了，以至于最有包容力的热安、最粗神经的马吕斯、最闭眼吹安灼拉的格朗泰尔，最后也都不得不禁止安灼拉进入厨房。

我们从热安开始讲起。

热安的厨艺虽然比不上米西什塔，但也是这群朋友中的佼佼者了。他长于甜品，以及——令人惊讶地——荷兰菜，并且用这一很少令荷兰人以外的人感兴趣的类型征服了他朋友们的胃袋。尤其是他做的炸白鲑块*，外壳酥脆内里多汁，却又神奇地多吃也不会腻。巴阿雷每次吃都要说那些天天吃鱼炸薯条的英国佬应该觉得羞愧。

但安灼拉并不是在炸白鲑块这道菜上让热安对他彻底失望的——尽管安灼拉曾经有一次在帮热安加他的秘籍酸橙汁的时候不仅加多了还不小心把橙子核弄进了炸浆里——是热安同样非常拿手的牛肉乱炖*。

那天大家约好了在热安家里聚会，安灼拉提前到了。热安虽然也知道安灼拉是厨房杀手，但比起让与他的同居人格朗泰尔来帮厨，他最后还是选择了安灼拉。

——因为他的牛肉乱炖里会要加红酒。任何认识格朗泰尔的人都知道如果在做什么含酒的菜式时放格朗泰尔进厨房的话，那些可怜见的酒绝对不会有机会去它们该去的地方。

“不需要你做什么太复杂的，”热安迅速又利落地将需要用到的食材和调料摆好，厨房里的他可以称得上雷厉风行，完全不同于平日他给人的印象，“帮我把这些胡萝卜和土豆洗一下，去皮然后切成拇指大小的方块。”

“好。”安灼拉拿起胡萝卜凑到水池边开始做他被分配到的任务。已经被几乎所有朋友禁止进厨房的他虽然不至于诚惶诚恐，但也不想辜负热安给予自己的信任，所以他对付这胡萝卜的认真程度堪比他处理拉马克先生专门交付给他处理的案件时的认真程度。

热安这边已经切好了牛肉和洋葱。牛肉焯水断生完成，拿出炖锅倒入适量的棕苹果酱后加水化开再加适量红酒炖煮完成，拿出炒锅将洋葱和牛肉一起翻炒出香味完成，热安这边都要开始炖了，安灼拉那边才刚切完胡萝卜。

……起码没出什么问题。热安自我安慰地想，手上将牛肉和洋葱连带炒出的油一并倒入苹果酱与红酒汁中。大不了等会专门清水煮一下胡萝卜和土豆确保它们软烂。

炖了几分钟后，热安给酱汁调了下味。那边安灼拉总算成功完成了任务。切好最后一块土豆的那一刻，热安清晰地听到金发的地检官助理松了一口气的声音。实在忍不住在心底觉得好笑的热安拍了拍安灼拉的肩膀：“做得很好，安灼拉，你需要放松点。”

没出差错完成任务的安灼拉点点头，清洗了一下刀放回刀架。

“拿个小锅装点清水，胡萝卜和土豆就先单独大火煮得差不多烂了再放进去吧。”热安觉得此时应该趁机让安灼拉再多做一点事。千里之行始于足下，也许安灼拉还是有希望的呢。“记得盖上锅盖，炖得快一些。”他补充道，一边回身去拿放在墙角的法棍。

后来反思的时候，热安觉得自己果然还是没有完全尽到“监护人”的职责——他没有查看安灼拉放了多少水。

热安与法棍搏斗的时候听到了不详的嘶嘶声。闻声望去，他看到了炉子上一大一小两个锅。大锅是正咕噜噜炖着的牛肉，已经开始散发出香味，而另一个锅……

里面已经是一副干锅胡萝卜土豆的“火热”场面。有那么一瞬间，热安甚至觉得要不就做成烤胡萝卜和土豆算了。

但家里已经没有胡萝卜和土豆了，再出门买也来不及。热安非常非常轻地叹了口气——那种厨房外的安灼拉和格朗泰尔绝对听不到的程度——迅速拿起小锅放入水池，用冷水冲洗锅外壁降温后，把里面的胡萝卜土豆都倒出来。

干得利害的胡萝卜和土豆被切去了表面。还好发现得及时，只有锅底的胡萝卜和土豆干了。热安将幸存的胡萝卜土豆重新煮上，一边关小了炖牛肉那只锅下面的火。

那之后，热安再也没让安灼拉进过厨房。哪怕他有一次想尝试做香蕉福斯特*的时候，他都选择了让格朗泰尔来打下手。

马吕斯的场合，则是在那之后。

马吕斯自己就不是怎么会做饭的类型，若珂赛特出门了的话他自己只会吃微波炉食物和煮意面拌超市买来的酱的那种，相应的他便对安灼拉的厨房不耐不怎么有感觉（说得好像大家还在大学的时候他没见识过安灼拉爆个爆米花都能把玉米炸得全厨房都是似的——或者马吕斯已经忘了，马吕斯对于除了珂赛特之外的事情忘性都特别大）。

任凭马吕斯忘性如此大，他也没法忘记自己真正意识到安灼拉不能踏进厨房的那一天。

那周安灼拉住在马吕斯的公寓里。因为安灼拉正处于从“租房住”到“拥有自己房产”之间的过渡期，珂赛特又正好想回父亲那边住一段时间，所以安灼拉过来住也没什么不方便的。

马吕斯不怎么做饭，又正赶上他接了个棘手的合并案，所以两个人要么是吃外卖要么是吃微波炉速食，早饭都只喝牛奶吃谷物，从不开火。安灼拉亦自己心里有数，马吕斯在律所通宵的那天他晚饭自己在外面吃了，以防自己一个人在朋友家的厨房里惹出什么祸。

安灼拉是个好室友，无论是从生活习惯上来说还是从为室友着想的角度来说。还是那句话，除了不能进厨房，安灼拉完美无缺。

我们刚刚说什么来着，对，安灼拉很能为室友着想。马吕斯的悲剧就是因此开启的。

为那个并购案跑前跑后折腾了整整一周的马吕斯终于在周六晚让双方签好了协议。律所的挂名合伙人对并购案的最终协议很满意，马吕斯因为缺少睡眠而一团浆糊的脑子最后的精力用在了期望自己兴许年底能升初级合伙人上。

周六深夜，马吕斯脚步虚浮地回到家，他甚至不记得自己是怎么换衣服洗漱的了。他也许吃了安灼拉给他留的外卖，也许没有，他不记得。一周以来的瞻前顾后走钢丝榨干了他两周的精力，马吕斯觉得自己能安全回到家都已经是个奇迹了。

殚精竭虑后的黑甜乡尤其甜美。

……只可惜马吕斯在周日的早上，就被火警从这黑甜乡中拽了出来。

睡得睡衣乱七八糟的马吕斯差点被火警吓出心脏病。他几乎是滚下床的，站起身的时候又差点因为踩到睡裤裤脚而摔一跤。

“怎……安灼拉？安灼拉？！”

一出主卧，马吕斯就闻到了浓重的焦糊味儿。虽然误触火警非常常见，但马吕斯自己还真从没弄响过火警，他以前的室友们也都没弄响过。他只当过因为同楼其他人弄响火警而不得不穿着睡衣跑下楼的“受害者”，没当过“加害者”。

所以这一刻，马吕斯还没清醒的脑子里第一反应是：难道我要害得整栋楼的人在周日上午跑下楼等消防队来解除火警？

“马吕斯，我非常、非常抱歉！”从冒着烟的厨房里快步冲出来的安灼拉一边大声道歉一边推开起居室对着街的窗户，“我……早饭……香肠……”

马吕斯眨眨眼试图让自己清醒一点，尖利的火警震得他心脏发颤，却没能让他多清醒一点儿。他用力揉了揉眼睛，烟好像进眼睛了，辣辣的。马吕斯迟钝地开始思考自己是不是应该跟安灼拉一起下楼去避难之类的，但他甚至连牙都还没刷，昨天晚上回来没处理头上的发胶，他的头发现在看起来肯定可笑得要命……

在马吕斯思考完这些问题之前，火警停了。

“哎？”马吕斯呆呆地在走廊里站着，他还以为这玩意一旦响起来就不会停……之类的。

有着罪魁祸首嫌疑的安灼拉听到火警不再响了之后松了口气，他紧绷的肩瞬间松了下来。“马吕斯，我真的非常抱歉……完全是我的错。”

睡眠不足的马吕斯眯着眼睛看着自己的临时同居人，说出了对方完全没料到的回应：

“这玩意，还能自己停的啊？”

安灼拉顿了一刻，最后决定还是先回答房主的问题：“是的，火警响了之后我立刻就把窗户开到最大通风，又开了抽风机。看来是及时让烟散掉了。”

“哦……”马吕斯拍了拍心口，他的心脏现在终于不再颤了，但刚刚那刺耳的声音还阴魂不散，“我再去，睡一会儿。”说着他转头回卧室，完全没听到安灼拉在他身后又一次的道歉。

周日下午，马吕斯终于睡到自然醒并饥肠辘辘地从床上坐起来的时候，他的脑袋终于清醒到去思考“火警响的根本原因”这一问题。

安灼拉正在起居室看书。看到马吕斯从主卧里洗漱收拾好出来（并看起来比上午的时候清醒多了），他几乎是从沙发上蹦起来的。“马吕斯，上午的事情非常抱歉。”

“没事，反正也没真的惹来消防队。”马吕斯摆摆手，“但你能告诉我你到底做了啥吗？”

“……”

安灼拉挪开了视线。安灼拉真的很少很少会露出这样心虚或愧疚的神态，这也是马吕斯日后对这天印象深刻的理由之一。他对这天印象深刻的另一个理由则是：

“我想做个早餐，于是试着用烤箱烤香肠，没控制好温度和时间，反应过来的时候就已经……”

虽然理论上的确是可能的，但区区烤个香肠都能触发火警，这实在是令人难以相信是可以真实发生的——更不用说是发生在安灼拉这个做事严谨认真的人身上了。

“哈……”之前从未把其他朋友对安灼拉与厨房八字不合的评价放在心上的马吕斯在这一刻学到了重要的人生一课。

“非常不好意思！如今你醒了，我这就出门去买烤箱清洁剂，我会把厨房打扫好的。”安灼拉认真地再次道歉。

马吕斯做了一个安抚的手势：“还好啦，不用这么自责。如我所说，你又没真的造成什么恐怖的后果。”想了想，本着一种莫名的责任感，马吕斯补充，“安灼拉，我大概能猜到你是想给我做早餐。我很感动，但说真的，远离厨房可能是你能给朋友们的最好的帮助。”

安灼拉张了一下嘴又合上，没再说什么，默默拿起钱包出了门。

安灼拉离开后马吕斯才想起来自己忘记跟他说去超市时带点吃的给他他快饿死了。罢，马吕斯套上外套也下了楼，在街对面的面包店买了点东西充饥，同时打开手机点了外卖。

回家玩手机等外卖的时候，马吕斯实在没忍住，在推上分享了自己悲惨的周日经历。

格朗泰尔的场合则颇为微妙。

在马吕斯家火警事件之后，朋友们对安灼拉的厨房杀手定位没变因为早就这么觉得了，变的是安灼拉。他彻底放弃了进厨房这一念头，接受了自己不进厨房对所有人都好的事实。

但格朗泰尔不信这个邪，哪怕比起马吕斯，他清楚地记得安灼拉这么些年来的数不胜数的厨房杀手时刻。

所以格朗泰尔的场合总有些“搬起石头砸自己的脚”的意思，但又不全是。

某次大家在格朗泰尔和热安的公寓里聚会。热安与女友艾米莉出国采风了，所以准备食物的任务落到了格朗泰尔的肩上。虽然米西什塔和弗以伊有主动说可以帮忙，但他们都被格朗泰尔拒绝了。格朗泰尔并没有给出理由，古费拉克一边连接着投影仪一边嚷嚷着怀疑R要偷喝酒。

对，格朗泰尔也是有几个拿手菜的，不过里面全都有酒精这种成分的参与。

趁着大家坐在投影前玩团体游戏玩得不亦乐乎的当头，格朗泰尔悄悄溜到在一边观战的安灼拉身边，仿若地下组织接头一般鬼鬼祟祟：“要不要来帮忙？”

猝不及防“被接头”的安灼拉一惊，继而是迷惑：“为什么是我？”

格朗泰尔耸肩：“我不相信有人真的会一下厨就出事，所以大家越说不能让你下厨我就越想让你来做做。”

好吧，这个理由非常……格朗泰尔。安灼拉一时间犹豫不决。引发马吕斯家的烤香肠惨剧之后，他真的开始相信自己还是不进厨房为好，但格朗泰尔的理由确也激起了他不服输的心情：在马吕斯家的事情之前，朋友们说他“厨房杀手”不让他进厨房他只是一笑了之，配合朋友们没有恶意的调侃，他没真的觉得自己只要一进厨房就会引发什么糟糕的事情。

“怎么？我这么相信你，别告诉我你对自己没信心？”格朗泰尔露出一个意味不明的微笑，在昏暗的起居室里显得颇为神秘，“来吧，我们一起给他们一个‘惊喜’。”

安灼拉便这么神使鬼差地跟着格朗泰尔进了厨房。

厨房里的温度比起居室里高上一些。炉子上的煎锅里牛肉正与热油亲密地发出滋滋的声音。“勃艮第红酒炖牛肉，”格朗泰尔说，“哈哈毫无惊喜是不是。”

金发的男人微皱了一下眉，像是在认真思考该怎么回答。“你做得的确很美味。”

凑到锅边检查牛肉的格朗泰尔闻言挑眉。“感谢，没想到阿波罗竟对我的菜不吝赞赏。”拿着夹子将牛肉翻面，格朗泰尔另一只手拿起红酒瓶没对嘴地喝上了一口，“麻烦你从地上那些土豆里数出跟我们人数一样的数量，然后冲洗一下，做烤土豆。”

安灼拉隐约想起自己这两年仅有的几次进厨房里，有一次就是热安让他洗胡萝卜和土豆并煮上。大概是因为这类工作最简单最不可能出问题吧。安灼拉想着，去数了好些土豆，分两次堆进水池开始清洗。热安喜欢去市场买食材，所以比起超市里颇为干净的土豆，这些土豆的确蛮需要冲洗的。

不知为何，比起那次给热安打下手，这次安灼拉的心情放松了许多，动作也快。格朗泰尔炒胡萝卜和洋葱的时候，他已经洗干净了那一堆土豆。他还没来得及张口问下一步要做什么，格朗泰尔施施然开了口：“用叉子在每个上面扎几下，然后烤盘铺上锡纸，都堆上去，放不下就再拿一个烤盘。”

随着安灼拉撕开锡纸的声音和格朗泰尔这边锅内翻炒蔬菜的声音，后者继续补充：“放好之后往每个土豆上涂上橄榄油，再撒些盐。”想起了什么似的，格朗泰尔又说，“如果你强迫症的话，可以滚一滚土豆让油沾得更均匀。”

厨房里的格朗泰尔并不是安灼拉所熟悉的，因为在朋友里格朗泰尔的厨艺和会做的菜式范围只能算得上一般，而且他还会偷喝酒，所以格朗泰尔很少负责聚会时的食物，也不太帮厨，更不用说绝大部分情况下安灼拉也不会进厨房了。格朗泰尔在厨房里显得出人意料地井井有条游刃有余，这还挺令安灼拉惊讶的。

“好。”安灼拉简短地应着，依言处理着数目客观的土豆。厨房里微妙地安静着，只有食材和瓶瓶罐罐被摆弄的声响填充着空气。

“土豆先不用烤箱，用微波炉就行，我这边要用烤箱。”格朗泰尔将炒好的蔬菜起锅，与牛肉块倒在一起，撒了些胡椒、盐还有面粉，略微搅拌了一下之后，他拿起铁锅放入了预热过的烤箱。

烤了几分钟，格朗泰尔打开烤箱翻动了一下里面的食材。

安灼拉在锡纸上滚动着土豆，忽然忍不住开口打破这无话可说的场面：“先烤再加红酒吗？”

正撕着月桂叶的大厨抬起眼睑：“真稀奇啊，原来你也会好奇这种事情？”但他紧接着也还是作了答，“是的，我发现先烤一下会给牛肉增加炙烤的风味，与黑皮诺干红*的香味很搭。

“不过其实也吃不出来什么太大的区别，只是个自我安慰的习惯罢了。”格朗泰尔自嘲地补充道。

安灼拉想不好能怎么回应格朗泰尔这两句话，于是厨房又重归无话的状态。

格朗泰尔拉开烤箱，把锅拿出来加入了月桂叶和蒜瓣，又倒了些盐和番茄酱。搅拌后，格朗泰尔拿过红酒，先自己喝了一口，才往锅里把剩下的半瓶多咕咚咕咚地倒下去，最后加了两杯水。他炖勃艮第牛肉的时候总是酒多于水，成品的酒香颇为醉人。

盖好盖子，格朗泰尔将锅放入烤箱，设好160度三个半小时，拍了拍手。“完成。你那边土豆放微波炉最大功率转十分钟。两个烤盘分两次就好。”

依言照做的安灼拉放入了第一盘土豆，转头发现格朗泰尔已经嘟哝着“弗以伊带了披萨对吧”走出了厨房。一时间他突然毫无道理地有些害怕自己面前的微波炉或者烤箱突然爆炸之类的。

微波炉发出轻微的嗡嗡声，安灼拉看着电子屏幕上跳动的数字，一时间不确定自己是守在这里好还是也像格朗泰尔那样出去。按理来说是肯定不用傻傻地守着的，但上次安灼拉这么做的时候，他弄响了马吕斯家的火警，要是今天再来一次，他的朋友们大概能笑到明年。

于是安灼拉选择了等着。

十分钟到了，无事发生，微波炉正常地叮了一声。安灼拉打开微波炉，里面的土豆没有成碳，一个个颇为正常地冒着蒸汽。他带上隔热手套拿出烤盘，换上另一盘放进去，谨慎地设了另一个大火十分钟，按下开始。

只是烤个土豆。安灼拉想，本来就不应该有什么问题。

“阿波罗？你怎么还在厨房里，你爱上微波炉了吗。”格朗泰尔摸回厨房想倒酒，这才发现给自己打下手的安灼拉竟在盯着微波炉。

安灼拉叹了口气：“上次我烤着什么并没有盯着时发生的事情大家都知道……”

“噗。”格朗泰尔喷笑，“可怜的马吕斯啊哈哈哈。”他摇摇头，故作悲悯状，“你知道你现在这样颇为ptsd，对吧。”

金发的地检官皱眉，抿了下嘴唇没说什么。

“拜托，不会世界末日的。”格朗泰尔拉开冰箱拿出一罐带了啤酒花的蜂蜜酒，“我偷懒用微波炉煮荷包蛋的时候偶尔也会一不留神让蛋黄爆开，不就是需要清洁一下微波炉内里嘛。火警也没什么大不了的，你上次不是没惹来消防队吗。”

拉开易拉罐的拉环，格朗泰尔喝了一口蜂蜜酒。他皱了皱眉：“你活得太累了，安灼拉，会老得很快的。”

安灼拉不置可否。格朗泰尔举双手作投降状：“罢，罢，你要是活得不累你也就不是你了。”说罢他拿着蜂蜜酒往起居室走去，“烤箱不必帮我盯着哈~”

牛肉快炖好的时候，格朗泰尔回到厨房开始准备收尾。厨房里洋溢着烤箱带来的热度与红酒牛肉的香味。他洗好蘑菇准备切的时候，某位金发也进了厨房。“还有什么我能帮忙的吗？”

格朗泰尔挑眉，没想到这位先生积极性这么高。“等会牛肉炖好从烤箱里拿出来之后，你把土豆放进去烤个十分钟。这样土豆的皮就会是脆的了。”

蘑菇切片。再另拿一个洋葱去皮切开。热锅，切一块黄油放进去，炒蘑菇和洋葱。炒得差不多了之后打开烤箱将牛肉锅拿出来，加入蘑菇和洋葱。

安灼拉配合地在格朗泰尔拿出炖锅之后紧跟着将摆着土豆的烤盘放了进去。

“啊对了，把烤箱温度调高点，200度吧。”格朗泰尔一边搅拌着牛肉一边说。看着安灼拉设好烤箱温度，格朗泰尔忍不住轻笑：“厨房没有炸，我觉得我们可以自豪一下……好吧我们也许应该保持警惕到最后一秒。”

“那正是我要说的话。”安灼拉没带丝毫玩笑意味地说。

十分钟后，世界没有迎来末日，包括格朗泰尔与热安合租的这间公寓。

格朗泰尔关上炉子，一种名为愉快的情绪在他的胸腔里浮动着。“土豆从中间切一刀分开，里面加什么让大家自己选就好。”

安灼拉亦没有在剖土豆的时候划伤自己之类的。现在是真的可以将安灼拉今天的尝试评价为一切顺利了。格朗泰尔拿出乱七八糟的各种即食酱料抱了个满怀准备拿去餐桌上，他刚要顺口夸安灼拉做得好，安灼拉却在他之前开了口。

永远都会追求一丝不苟的金发男人满含诚恳地望向今天的大厨，铁蓝色的眼睛认真到像是在做开庭陈述：

“谢谢你，R。”

格朗泰尔惊得下意识一松胳膊，满怀的各种酱掉了一地。塑料瓶的还好点只是摔了一下，但其中有几个玻璃瓶装的酱料，场面一时间非常惨烈。

起居室里的大家听到动静纷纷赶来。巴阿雷问格朗泰尔是不是在考虑用酱料当作新式颜料在厨房的地上作画；古费拉克表示看到安灼拉在厨房里就可以解释一切了；若李惊叫着让大家赶快认真清洁不然会滋生细菌；米西什塔和爱潘妮摇摇头表示她们在工作的地方见多了这种惨案。

直接造成这惨案的的确是格朗泰尔，但究其根本，似乎真的还是安灼拉的锅。

公白飞推推眼镜，安慰厨房里的两人这不是什么大问题，只是烤土豆少了几种酱料而已。

但由于安灼拉的那一句话冲击过大，自此之后，格朗泰尔也再没敢让安灼拉进过厨房。

他会ptsd。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *炸白鲑块Kibbeling，荷兰西部的名菜, 没找到常用翻译就按内容和词意自己翻译了一下。  
> *牛肉乱炖Hachée，这名字来源法语但是是个荷兰菜，依旧是没找到常用翻译就按内容和词意自己翻译了一下。  
> *香蕉福斯特Bananas Foster，以香蕉和香草冰淇凌为主体的法式甜点，制作过程中包含淋上香蕉酒和朗姆酒并点燃这一步骤。  
> *勃艮第红酒炖牛肉 Beef bourguignon，法国经典菜式，内容文里已经写得七七八八了[笑]。  
> *黑皮诺干红Pinot Noir，非陈酿的黑皮诺带有不浓不淡的各种红色类水果的果香。勃艮第产的黑皮诺尤为质佳。


End file.
